The invention relates to a process for the electronic monitoring of the on-board power supply system, or parts of the on-board power supply system, of a motor vehicle with respect to voltage peaks and/or voltage drops.
Voltage peaks or voltage drops in the on-board power supply system of a motor vehicle having numerous control devices may result in faults in the operating mode of the on-board power supply system that are erroneously attributed to one or more control devices. Voltage peaks or voltage drops can be detected using oscilloscopes or the like and their extent can be determined only in the repair shop and not under real operating conditions of the motor vehicle. This applies particularly when brief and/or irregularly occurring peaks or drops are involved.
It is particularly an object of the invention to provide a process and a system by which voltage peaks or voltage drops in the on-board power supply system of a motor vehicle can be recognized in a cost-effective manner.
This object is in each case achieved by a process and system for the electronic monitoring of the on-board power supply system, or parts of the on-board power supply system, of a motor vehicle with respect to voltage peaks or voltage drops, wherein the value of the electric voltage is continuously recorded, and a comparator circuit continuously compares a first earlier voltage value with a subsequently determined second voltage value, and further wherein the comparator circuit keeps available for a predetermined time period the highest voltage value recorded up to that point-in-time. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are described herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.